Extraterrestrial
by ReddiWhip
Summary: Finny's not sure what to think anymore. Sebinny, songfic, shounen ai


**You're so hypnotizing**

**Could you be the devil**

**Could you be an angel**

**Your touch magnetizing**

**Feels like I am floating**

**Leaves my body glowing**

It was mesmerizing, the way Sebastian went about even the most simple of tasks; even the way he walked was mellifluous, like nothing could have startled him from his job. Whenever he had to do someone else's assignment (which was all too often), he would pull it off better than the Queen's own servant's could have dreamed. Dusting, dancing. Cooking, composing. Gardening, glimmering. It was as if he weren't a human at all, but that was silly, impossible.

Nervously, Finny's viridian eyes watched every slight movement. Musing.

**They say be afraid**

**You're not like the others**

**Futuristic lover**

**Different DNA**

**They don't understand you**

**Your from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go**

**Lead me into the light**

With a wide, joyful grin, Finny dashed around the garden, Pluto's incessant aroofing following him. Swinging an arm around a low-hanging tree branch to one of the several maple trees planted just last Tuesday, the blonde let out a laugh, tugging himself up amongst the red, gold, orange leaves and seating himself on a sturdy limb. Being an impressively large (demon) dog, Pluto only had to tilt his muzzle up at a slight angle to stare Finny straight in the eyes. After a second of thought the hound backed up slowly. Realizing what Pluto was planning to do, Finny's carefree smile faded, a frantic gape slipping into its place.

Pluto wiggled silver haunches just barely before launching himself in the direction of Finny's tree, his expression alight with naive excitement. Flailing around, the blonde braced himself for the impact- hopefully he would be lucky when the tree went down, superhuman strength or not!

Abruptly, so sudden that if Finny had bothered to open his eyes he would have seen nothing but a dark blur, the gardener was swept into someone's arms and falling with them. A yell shoved past his lips in surprise as he landed safely on the ground, his rescuer standing him upright as Pluto bulldozed the maple over, barking in exhilaration.

"M-Mr. Sebastian!" Finny blinked, shocked and ashamed, as the identity of his savior was made clear. "I'm sorry, I was just-"

"I was simply passing by, and saw you slacking off on the job." The butler interrupted, brushing off his tailcoat neatly. "Please do not let it happen again, for the sake of the young master."

Blushing crimson, Finny nodded earnestly. "Yes sir!" As Sebastian walked away, sighing, the shorter gardener couldn't help but think that to anyone else, he would have probably been too heavy; Sebastian had plucked him up as if he was as light as a feather.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch are foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

"Ahhh, Sebastian surely can not be as trustworthy as he seems, yes." Maylene shuddered, having just been saved yet again by the butler. After walking away from the scene, as he always did, Sebastian had turned around to give her and Finny (who'd simply been an innocent bystander) a chilling smile, one that didn't reach his crimson eyes, and asked her in a forcefully polite tone to please not drop the dishes again. "He must be hiding many things...we should stay away, yes." Maylene's cheeks turned smoldering red as she covered her nose and mouth, muttering: "How mysterious...!"

"He's just trying to do his job." Finny defended the black-clad man, watching as he turned the corner and out of sight. "We're not really helping, you know..." He sighed forlornly.

The maid beside him gasped at the out of the blue thought that had just wormed is way into her mind, red seeping out against her hand. "Just like a romance novel, yes! The butler and the gardener..."

"What?" Asked said gardener, startled. He hoped he had heard her wrong, but you never knew with Maylene.

"N-Nothing! I need to go...um...dust the outdoor balcony, yes!"

Confused, Finny watched her scuttle away, wondering: was it even possible to dust an outdoor balcony? Hmm, but surely Sebastian could find a way to do it. The blonde smiled despite himself, amused.

**Your so supersonic**

**Wanna feel your powers**

**Stun me with your lasers**

**Your kiss is cosmic**

**Every move is magic**

**Your from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go**

**Lead me into the light**

Finny couldn't help it; he knew he was shoveling down his food faster than he should. How could he not, when Sebastian had just managed to somehow cook up the most delicious potato soup he'd ever tasted? Heck, it'd even made the corners of the Earl's mouth turn up in a pleased smile. Bard had grumbled in jealousy, but his grudging admiration for the man was apparent.

Sebastian watched the blonde gardener gobble down his dinner, wearing his trademark smirk. "Enjoying yourself?"

With a cheery grin, Finny glanced up momentarily and nodded in approval, gaze lingering. As his wide smile was returned with a small one, he could have sworn he felt his fast-beating heart stop.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch are foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

Finny had only been serving the Phantomhives for two years, but he figured he knew his way around the mansion well enough to be able to walk around without getting lost...or, so he thought. Did they even have a room like this before? All it housed was a large, midnight black piano with elegantly yellowing keys, a small piano bench, and a brown cupboard obviously meant for little knickknacks, not the sheets of music placed inside it now. Maybe Ciel knew about this room, but he'd never mentioned it to Finny or any of the other servants.

"What are you doing here, Finnian?" The blonde jumped as his name was called quietly, spinning around on his heel in order to get a good look as this other person.

He should have known that it would be Sebastian- he seemed to know everything about this mansion, even more than its owner. On second thought, the young master probably hadn't ever set foot in this room. It was a big place.

"I was just walking around, and decided to come in here." Finny explained himself, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture.

"I see." Letting his unnaturally colored eyes wander around the room for a fleeting amount of time, Sebastian finally settled his stare on the gardener. "I'm sorry, but I will have to ask you to leave."

Hastily Finny nodded, not wanting to incur the wrath of the dark butler. "I...would, Mr. Sebastian, but...I'm sort of...lost."

The taller male let out a chuckle. "I thought so. I will escort you back to the front hall."

Finny's shoes tapped against the floor as he smiled and moved towards the other man when suddenly- he tripped, right into Sebastian's waiting arms.

"You are so clumsy." Amusement was laced into the black-haired male's voice. Flushing, Finny righted himself quickly, secretly glad that it was only Sebastian who saw him at his worst moments.

**There is this transcendental**

**On another level**

**Boy, you're my lucky star**

**I wanna walk on your wave length**

**And be there when you vibrate**

**For you I'll risk it all**

**All**

Finny had never been jealous of the Earl Phantomhive- not of his wealth, not of his possessions, not of the fact that he had an amazing butler. He probably would have stayed in this non-envious state...had that butler not been Sebastian Michaelis. The gardener wore a guilty frown as he tended to the mansion's foliage, knowing that the next time he saw the young master with his butler, an unwilling scowl would creep onto his face. It didn't help that this jealousy would get him nowhere good; what kind of butler would pay any attention to a clumsy gardener like Finny? The blonde was grateful for his lot in life, but really...unrequited feelings were just terrible.

Especially when the object of your affections had the job to cater to someone else's every need.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch are foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

"What are you doing?" Finny blurted in panic. Sebastian leered down at him, red eyes glittering with intent. "Mr. Sebastian?"

"Finnian, you've been doing even worse at your work lately...and I cannot help but think that I am the cause." The dark-haired man chuckled, noticing Finny's dumbstruck expression. He edged the smaller man closer to the wall he was trapped against, darkly gleeful, waiting for the other's explanation. "Hmm?"

The gardener struggled to think. "Uh...well, you see...it's not..." Sebastian waited tolerantly. "It's not what you think, Mr. Sebastian!"

"Then what is it? You stare at me more than is necessary, Finnian."

"...I didn't think you'd noticed."

Another short laugh. "I've been noticing for a long time."

"Then...you know, don't you." Wincing, Finny couldn't help but think about how utterly cliche this scene was. Maylene would have been going crazy, thinking it was just like one of her romance novels...only in actual reality, he was going to be rejected.

"I know." But instead of pushing him away, Sebastian seemed to get closer.

...what was he doing?

Finny's silent question was answered as the butler pressed cold lips to his; the blonde made a sound of surprise before giving in unconsciously.

Sebastian smiled.

**Extraterrestrial**

**Extraterrestrial**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch are foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

:::::

Oh yeah. I went there.

I just love these two together. XD'' I apologize for the quality of mah writing, but I reeeally wanted to write this. X3 First songfic, whoo!

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
